Las alas de un angel
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Syaoran es un demonio de buen corazón ,Sakura el ángel encargado de vigilar sus movimientos ¿que pasara cuando se den cuenta de sus sentimientos? pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

Bueno este es mi primer fi casi que pido comentarios propuestas y mucha paciencia.

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a las increíbles maestras del shojo CLAMP.

Las alas de un ángel.

Prologo.

La veía volar por los cielos, siempre tan puntual, no podía evitarlo desde el mismo día que la vi me enamore de ella pero por más que quisiera ese amor era uno prohibido ella un ángel del cielo, y yo un demonio del infierno.


	2. un demonio de buen corazon

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero reviews y paciencia es la primera vez que hago esto.

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, ya quisiera, pertenecen a Clamp.

¿Un demonio de buen corazón?

-Oye despierta que ya se nos hizo tarde-dice cierto oji-azul mientras zarandea a su mejor amigo

-Deja de molestar-responde este en su defensa.

-Pues deberías apurarte…Syaoran, porque si no nos cierran las puertas en la cara-responde el pelinegro apurando a Syaoran.

De mala gana Syaoran se levantó de la cama y estiro sus alas.

-¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de notar la similitud de tus alas con las de un ángel-comento el pelinegro, cuyo nombre era Eriol.

-Y ¿Qué hay con eso? –comento un muy irritado Syaoran, mirando a su mejor amigo desde la profundidad de sus ojos ámbares.

-Nada, nada ¡ya vámonos!- dijo Eriol.

Syaoran se miró al espejo y centro su vista en sus alas efectivamente, eran idénticas a las de un ángel, pero había un ligero detalle las alas de un ángel eran blancas las suyas, eran tan negras como la noche, pero no sabía explicar por qué tenía esas alas, ya que todos los habitantes de su mundo tenían alas idénticas a las de los murciélagos.

Ah los ángeles esas criaturas tan puras que son capaces de acabar con la maldad de los demonios, es por eso que estos se las ingeniaban para destruirlos, pero Syaoran no pensaba así, el no entendía el por qué los demonios y los ángeles tenían que luchar entre si creía que había una forma de vivir en equilibrio con ellos.

Pero cabe decir que aunque Syaoran tenía un carácter frio y un poco hostil, tenía un gran corazón dulce y amable, cualidad rara en los demonios era por eso que los demás demonios lo consideraban alguien raro.

En vez de participar en las batallas contra los ángeles, prefería ayudar a los heridos en batalla.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo en la habitación, Eriol se había marchado sin el logrando que se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

-Ese maldito de Eriol lo hizo otra vez-y apresurándose salió volando por la ventana hacia el hospital para comenzar a trabajar.

Una joven con alas blancas de ángel corría de aquí a allá, desesperadamente buscaba a alguien.

-¡Sakura!-escucho que la nombraban.

-Tomoyo ¿a que se debe tu llamada?-pregunto Sakura.

-Yue, quiere verte dice que vayas de inmediato, es urgente-le replico Tomoyo.

Sakura de inmediato abrió sus alas y salió volando hacia la sima se una torre blanca con Tomoyo detrás de sí, ambas entraron por una ventana y se pararon frente a una puerta de madera, Sakura la toco suavemente y un voz salió de su interior.

-Pasen, por favor-.

-Yue ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Tomoyo.

-Sakura – este fríamente – hemos notado tu desempeño estos últimos años, creo que ya es momento de asignarte una tarea mayor, de ahora en adelante pasaras de ser ayudante a ser vigía-

La cara de Sakura se ilumino, desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que había deseado ser más útil en la guerra contra los demonios y el puesto de vigía podía concederle esto.

-Pero…-intento replicar Tomoyo pero Yue la silencio con una mirada.

-Los datos del demonio que vigilaras están aquí-dicho esto le entrego un pedazo de pergamino con unas cuantas palabras en el- debes de seguir sus movimientos durante un mes y volver, de ser necesario lo seguirás vigilando-.

-De acuerdo –dijo una alegre Sakura saliendo por donde entro para comunicar la noticia.

-Yue… ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO? Tú sabes lo peligroso que eso es y…-la volvió a silenciar.

-Cálmate ya lo planee, el demonio que tiene que vigilar es Syaoran Li-dijo Yue.

- AH el hijo de…-pero Yue la interrumpió.

-¡TU SABES QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO!-dijo muy molesto.

-Lo siento-dijo Tomoyo –mmm… a mí me hablaste también ¿volvió a hacer de las suyas?-.

-Sí, necesito que vuelvas a vigilar a Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo Yue-.

-De inmediato Yue a y sobre Li, mandaste a Sakura por _eso_ ¿cierto?- dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada- tú crees que…-

-No lo sé Tomy solo algo es seguro el gran final de esta infinita batalla se acerca…-

Hola lectores como les va-neko saluda – este como verán este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade a y un favor paciencia conmigo y si cometo algún error díganmelo neko es despistada-neko suda gotita- bueno hasta la próxima.


	3. Miradas encontradas

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, si no neko seria millonaria, son de las increíbles maestras de Clamp.

Miradas encontradas.

-Señorito Li, necesito más vendas-dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Enseguida- contesto Syaoran trayendo una ENORME bandeja llena con vendas.

-Más desinfectante-comento otra.

-En un minuto-dijo trayendo una botellita de cristal con un líquido azul brillante dentro de ella.

-Etto…Li-kun, mas café si no es molestia-comento una chica de ojos rubí.

-No es molestia, Mei Ling, enseguida lo tengo echo-dijo mientras tomaba el hilo* de la cafetera y marchaba a una especie de cocina que tenía el hospital.

El hospital era un edificio regular de color negro, con demasiadas habitaciones todas rellenas de camillas con demonios heridos en ellas, la única habitación que cambiaba era en la que Syaoran estaba en ese mismo instante, la cual era una especie de cocina medieval con ollas platos y cacerolas acomodadas en perfecto orden.

Mientras preparaba el café Syaoran evocaba los sucesos de los últimos días, últimamente había más heridos en el hospital debido a los brutales enfrentamientos entre ángeles y demonios, los cuales se estaban haciendo mucho más frecuentes, cada vez se derramaba más sangre por parte de ambos bandos y lo peor del asunto era que toda esa sangre era derramada inútilmente.

Por más que Syaoran intentaba entender las razones por las que esa sangre era derramada, pero simplemente no lograba entenderlo, ya que Syaoran había sido educado con la firme idea de que todo existía por una razón, y la razón de ser del cielo y del inframundo era mantener un equilibrio… un equilibrio que estaba roto.

-Debe de haber una manera de recuperar el equilibrio…-pensó Syaoran.

-Pues si la hay ¿no crees que ya tardaron en dar con ella?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Yamasaki…-Syaoran se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que había dicho eso último en voz alta.

-Hola Syao como estas-hacía ya algunos meses que no le veía ya que él era un guerrero del ejército-como has estado "_hermano"._

La verdad es que cualquiera que los veo negaría que son hermanos, Syaoran un chico de cabello chocolate, piel un poco morena, ojos ámbar, alto, y mirada fría en cuanto a Takashi Yamasaki un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules que normalmente llevaba cerrados, alto, y una calurosa y amistosa mirada y sonrisa amable, pero se habían criado juntos, la madre de Yamasaki había recibido a Syaoran con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que no eran de la misma sangre.

-Yamasaki- comenzó Syaoran pero Yamasaki no lo dejo continuar-.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre… a ver repite después de mi Ta-ka-shi-dijo Yamasaki como si le diera clases a un niño de primaria.

-Yo te llamo como se me da la gana-dijo Syaoran comenzando a molestarse-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Bueno, asuntos que atender-levanto su brazo derecho y se lo enseño, estaba completamente vendado-parece que ninguno de los dos bandos está dispuesto a escuchar razones, las cosas cada vez empeoran más-dijo Yamasaki un poco serio.

-Tiene que haber una manera de terminar con esto sin derramar más sangre…-dijo Syaoran.

-No creo que la haya Syao, pero si la hay esta guerra ya duro demasiado-dijo Yamasaki- a propósito… sabía que en el siglo 15, era un delito servir mal el café-.

-¿Enserio?-dijo un ilusionado Syaoran-.

-Veras, como en ese tiempo no había demasiado café la idea una taza mal servida era intolerable, hasta había personas encargadas de juzgar cada taza de café para probar su calidad y…-.

-¡Takashi otra vez con tus mentiras!-dijo una chica de largo cabello rizado agarrado en dos coletas, y unos ojos negros.

-¡Chiharu! si estaba cayendo- dijo Yamasaki en tono de decepción.

-¡QUE ERA MENTIRA!-dijo Syaoran en tono de niño que se le ha desilusionado.

Entonces Syaoran se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con una bandeja con café en las manos, la cabeza gacha y una enorme decepción de sí mismo había caído de nuevo en las mentiras de Yamasaki.

-No es posible Takashi… te aprovechas mucho de la inocencia del pobre Syaoran-dijo Chiharu riñendo a Yamasaki.

-No puedo evitarlo en que… Syaoran siempre se ha creído todo lo que le digo en especial cuando lo digo con Eriol, no puedo evitarlo su mirada me recuerda a cuando era un niño…-dijo Yamasaki con mirada melancólica.

-Takashi…-dijo Chiharu mientras lo tomaba por la oreja-te quiero pero eres idiota.

-Nunca cambias Chiharu- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se hallaba arreglando todo para comenzar su tarea, empacaba con ayuda de Tomoyo.

-Haber: ¿lápiz?-.

-Si-.

-¿Cambio de ropa?-.

-Si-.

-¿Agua?-.

-Si-.

-¿Comida?-.

-Si-.

-¿Comida de gato?-.

-S... Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-Pues para Kero, Sakura.

-¿Puedo llevarlo?

-No, te lo vas a llevar a escondidas

-¿Para qué?

-Para ayudarte a vigilar.

-Ha, ¡Kero!

Rápidamente apareció el mencionado, era un gato güero con alitas de ángel.

-Pero donde lo escondemos Tomy- dijo Sakura tomando a Kero entre sus brazos-.

-En la maleta Sak-dijo señalando la mochila azul celeste donde Sakura empacaba.

-Pero…-a Sakura no le inspiraba confianza esa idea.

-Tu tranquila, confía en mi- dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno… dijo metiendo a Kero en la maleta y cerrándola.

-Te voy a extrañar Tomy-dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo.

-Nos vemos luego amiga, ahora vete que se te hace tarde-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Sakura salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero cuando tomo el pomo escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Monstruo alado-dijo Touya Kinomoto un hombre sencillo, de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Hermano, como hago para que entiendas ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!-dijo Sakura alzando su puño el cual tenía una gruesa vena.

-Ten cuidado en tu misión monstruo, aunque los monstruos son tan feos que ni los demonios se les acercan-dijo Touya con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡HERMANO!-dijo Sakura ofendida.

-Pero ten esto-le entrego un dije de plata con el símbolo de un ala de demonio al lado derecho y el ala de un ángel por el lado izquierdo, el dije era agarrado por una cadena de plata.

-Eso es de…-dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Si…era de mama a ella le hubiera gustado que lo llevaras tú, ten para que su espíritu te acompañe-dijo poniéndoselo en el cuello.

-Gracias, hermano-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Ah y Sakura-dijo su hermano antes de que saliera-ten cuidado con el dije tengo entendido que los monstruos rompen todo.

Obtuvo por toda respuesta un portazo y se hecho a reír, de verdad disfrutaba molestar a su hermana, pero aun así le quería un montón.

Sakura llego rápidamente al punto de encuentro para para ser mandada al inframundo, allí encontró a Yue y a su hermano gemelo Yukito con todo preparado para el viaje.

-¿Lista Sakura?-le pregunto Yukito con su siempre amable sonrisa.

-Lista-dijo decidida.

De repente un túnel de colores se abrió a los pies de Sakura y cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba entre el pasto verde y el cielo azul si no entre un cielo negro un piso gris, estaba en territorio enemigo,

Inmediatamente sintió un leve movimiento de su mochila y se acordó de que Kero estaba allí, inmediatamente lo saco, el gato frunció la nariz, no reconocía el lugar.

Bueno Kero a buscar al famoso Syaoran Li, pero para su sorpresa este mismo acababa de salir por una puerta de un edificio del otro lado de la calle en donde se encontraba ella.

Inmediatamente se escondido detrás de unos cestos de basura y comenzó a seguirlo a su casa.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que Syaoran Li sabía que era seguido desde que salió del hospital, así pues este no le dio importancia y siguió su camino de siempre.

Cuando llego a la casa que compartía con Eriol, el gato negro, con alitas de murciélago, de este salió a recibirlo.

-Hola Spi-le dijo al gato tomándolo entre sus brazos.

De repente el gato se erizo y bufo hacia el lugar donde Sakura se escondía, bufido que fue contestaba por Kero pero acallado por Sakura.

-Tú también lo sientes no amiguito, ay alguien allí- le dijo al gato- no le prestes atención.

Dejo al gato en el suelo cerró la puerta de entrada y se fue a su habitación y se tendió en la cama sin cambiarse la ropa, había sido un día agotador.

De repente volteo hacia la ventana y los vio unos ojos tan verdes que resplandecían en la negrura de la noche, Sakura que había estado observándolo desde la ventana quedo impresionada sus ojos eran tan ámbar que fácilmente se confundiría con el oro.

Pero le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque en cuanto Syaoran pestaño se escondió dejando solo una pluma blanca que llego a las manos de Syaoran.

Konichiwa lectores neko-hitomi se reporta-neko levanta la patita-he aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi fic y quiero informarles de mi siguiente proyecto: adaptaciones vocaloid los detalles los doy luego pero ese es mi siguiente proyecto. Bueno espero comentarios y no muchas tomatazos y recibo sugerencias, bye bye.

Hilo*-jarra especial para colocar el café.


	4. Viejos conocidos, nuevos conocidos

No hace falta decir que Clamp no me pertenece.

…

Viejos conocidos, nuevos conocidos.

Verde, ahora Syaoran no podía sacar ese color de su mente, pero no era por el color si no por esos ojos verde esmeralda que había visto la noche anterior los cuales ya no podía sacar de su mente, tenía la sensación de haberlos visto antes, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando apenas tenía conciencia de sí mismo.

-Oye, Syaoran-lo llamo Eriol por milésima vez.

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?-le respondió este con un dejo de fastidio.

-Nada es solo que hoy estas más distraído que de costumbre ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Eriol un poco preocupado.

La verdad es que hacía días que Syaoran no podía dormir bien, siempre lo despertaba el mismo sueño, el sueño recurrente que tenía desde que podía recordar.

En una noche fría puede observar como cuatro hombres luchan a muerte con espada, él esta recostado sobre algo, no se puede mover, a su lado ay una mujer abrazando a alguien con esos mismos ojos verdes, unos conocidos y cálidos brazos lo retienen mientras que una generosa voz le susurra:

-No temas todo va estar, bien a nuestro lado esta…., y no nos dejara,…. pelea por nosotros y va a vencer, y yo te protegeré con mi vida por que…., así que no temas….., Syaoran.

De repente una de las figura que está luchando voltea hacia ellos y su atacante aprovecha para atacarlo, la figura cae y el que lo ataco corre hacia ellos, quien está del otro lado se acerca más a ellos y los brazos que lo retienen lo aprietan más contra de si, lo último que escucha es un grito desgarrador diciendo su nombre:

-¡SYAORAN!- todo se tiñe de rojo y no puede ver nada más.

-Oye es ese sueño de nuevo ¿no?-dijo Eriol.

Syaoran solo asintió.

-Mmm por que no vas con una buceadora para que te diga que significa-comento Eriol con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú me quieres ver en el hospital ¿verdad?-dijo Syaoran con la cara azul.

Las buceadoras eran unos hábiles demonios femeninos capaces de entrar en los sueños de cualquier criatura y descifrar lo que eran, pero sus métodos eran a base de golpes, patadas y puñetazos que daban con una fuerza tan grande que aquellos que las visitaban salían con el significado de su sueño, pero terminaban un mes en el hospital.

-Yo solo decía…-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme con la duda-dijo Syaoran tragando saliva.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, Eriol de inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, lo cual era raro ya que l común era que Eriol terminara haciendo que Syaoran se levantara a abrir.

Syaoran se levantó y fue a ver, definitivamente no se perdería a Eriol haciendo esa clase de cosas amables.

Pero al ver el motivo de que Eriol se parara a abrir la puerta se llevó el susto más grande de su vida entera, era una chica de largo cabello negro, sonrisa que le recordaba a la de su mejor amigo, unos ojos amatista y grandes alas de ángel blancas.

Eriol solo lo miraba con esa sonrisa enigmática que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Ah, Syaoran te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo Eriol volteando hacia él.

-Mucho gusto, Li, yo soy Tomoyo el ángel entrando por completo en la casa.

Eriol cerró la puerta e invito a Tomoyo a sentarse en la sala, luego se fue hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de té, Syaoran no le podía quitar la vista de encima a Tomoyo.

-Vaya Li, has crecido mucho, ¿sabes? te pareces mucho a tu padre- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

Esto dejo muy sorprendido a Syaoran ¿a qué refería?, ¿su padre?

-Pero tiene los ojos de su madre, si no me equivoco-dijo Eriol saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con una tetera, tres tazas, y un plato con galletas de mantequilla.

-¡¿Eh de que hablan!?-dijo Syaoran dándose cuenta de que ellos sabían algo que el no.

-Hablamos de más-dijo Tomoyo con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Todo a su tiempo-dijo Eriol con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno Tomy aparte de vigilarme nos dices…-empezó Eriol pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-Esperen nos hace falta una invitada…- y tras decir esto se dirigió a la ventana la abrió saco medio cuerpo, y se volvió a meter pero esta vez jalando consigo a una chica de corto cabello castaño, no muy alta, alas de ángel , y unos brillantes ojos verdes los cuales impactaron a Syaoran.

-Vamos no seas tímida saluda- dijo poniéndola enfrente del curioso grupo.

-Tomoyo ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sakura mirando asustada a Eriol y a Syaoran.

-Vaya parece que ya están todos aquí…-dijo una voz.

Yamasaki, que era el dueño de la voz, entro junto con Chiharu y Mei Ling.

-Si eso parece…- dijo la alegre voz de Yukito.

-De repente un túnel de luz se abrió y de él salió Yukito.

Mientras tanto los castaños estaban más que confundidos, aquello era una reunión de viejos conocidos y nuevos conocidos.

…...

Que tal mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Díganme ¿qué tal? Se merece comentarios, tomatazos y o sugerencias, espero muchos comentarios.

Sayonara.


	5. Los secretos de una organización

¿Les mencione que Clamp no me pertenece?

Los secretos de una organización.

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?- dijo Syaoran demasiado confundido ¿qué hacía toda esa gente en SU casa?

-Parece que aún no te han dicho nada- dijo Tsukishiro mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban Eriol y Yamasaki.

-Yukito, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Sakura igualmente confundida.

- A ti tampoco te lo han dicho….- dijo Yamasaki.

- Bueno comencemos con lo primero- dijo Mei Ling juntando sus manos y dirigiéndose a Sakura - mi nombre es Mei Ling.

-Yo soy Chiharu, mucho gusto- dijo Chiharu levantando la mano.

-Yo Takashi Yamasaki- dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola.

-Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro- dijo Yukito volteando hacia Syaoran- y ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

_-Ella es muy linda-_pensó el ambarino.

_-Él es muy guapo-_ pensó la castaña.

-Y ¿Qué tú no te piensas presentar?- dijo Sakura.

_-Pero se ve que es mandona-_pensó Syaoran

-Soy Syaoran Li- dijo rodando los ojos y con un tono extraño, una mezcla de frialdad y orgullo.

_-Vaya que engreído, se ve que es soberbio- _pensó Sakura.

- ¡A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI!- dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

_-Vaya pero que sensible, se ve que es de esas personas demasiado dominantes- _pensó Syaoran.

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA!- dijo Syaoran comenzando a molestarse.

-Chicos… no peleen- dijo Tomoyo al notar que los aires se comenzaban a calentar.

Los castaños se miraron con furia y cada uno volteo hacia el lado contrario, el resto del grupo suspiro.

_-Definitivamente yo no me llevo_ _con este engreído-_ pensó Sakura.

-_Definitivamente yo no me llevo con esta enojona-_ pensó Syaoran.

_-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso-_ pensó el resto.

-En fin bueno ¿se puede saber que hacen todos aquí?- dijo Eriol sudando una gotita.

-Queríamos tratar _esos _asuntos- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Esos asuntos?-dijeron los castaños al mismo tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron solo se miraron con odio.

-Bueno creo que debemos empezar desde el principio….-dijo Yamasaki.

-Verán todo comenzó hace dos meses, cuando Eriol robo unos papeles de nuestro mundo…-comenzó Tomoyo.

-Inmediatamente mi hermano, Yue, mando a Tomoyo a vigilar a Eriol para ver a quien le daba esos papeles y para que los recuperara…- continúo Yukito.

-Eriol en vez de llevarlos con el coronel al mando de nuestro ejército los llevo conmigo para que le abriera los papeles, ya que tenían una especie de sello, pero no los pude abrir así que solicitamos la ayuda de Chiharu y Mei Ling, ya que ellas saben mucho del tema…- continuo Yamasaki.

-Nosotras si pudimos deshacer el sello pero antes de retirarlo completamente Tomoyo apareció y trato de que no lo hiciéramos pero para cuando trato de detenernos ya era tarde los papeles estaban abiertos…- continuo Chiharu.

-Los cinco nos pusimos a leer los papeles que hablaban de una organización fundada hace como veinte años, la cual era conformada por ángeles y demonios que estaban en contra de la guerra, y preferían eliminar la razón de que el equilibrio se rompiera para detenerla, cuando estábamos a mitad de la lectura apareció Yukito- siguió Mei Ling.

-Nos dijo que si queríamos podíamos seguir leyendo, que a pesar de ser parte del ejército no nos haría daño que solo viajo para ver cómo estaba Tomoyo, es más se puso a leer con nosotros, pero el mayor susto nos lo llevamos cuando averiguamos quienes eran los integrantes de la organización…- Eriol, continuo, pero hizo una pausa, y volteo a ver al resto del grupo todos, excepto los castaños, sabían cómo continuaba la historia, pero…. ¿estaría bien continuar?

-Y…. ¿Quiénes conformaban la organización?- pregunto Syaoran interesado, quizás era una manera de terminar la guerra sin derramar más sangre.

-Deberíamos….- pregunto Mei Ling volteando hacia Yukito.

-Yo digo que ya es la hora- dijo Yukito decidido.

-¿Quiénes conformaban la orden?- pregunto Sakura, ella sentía que debía saber la respuesta.

_-Esto será interesante…-_ pensó el oji-azul.

-Los documentos no estaban completos, pero en la lista estaban los nombres de Clow Hiragizawa, Misa Yamasaki, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sonomi Daidouji, Hien Li e Irean Li- termino Yukito.

Sakura miro con sorpresa a Tomoyo, la cual solo asintió y abrazo a Sakura aquello fue un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

-¿Mi hermano lo sabía?- pregunto Sakura al aire desde los brazos de Tomoyo.

-Sí, pero él piensa que fueron los demonios de la orden los que traicionaron y mataron a tus padres, pero no fue así- le contesto Yukito.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto Sakura, si aquello era cierto todo lo que le habían dicho Yue y su hermano todo ese tiempo eran mentiras, ya que ellos le habían dicho que habían sido los demonios quienes la dejaron huérfana, era por eso que el enterarse de que sus padre formaban parte de la misteriosa orden fue un duro golpe.

-Lo sabemos porque una noche como estas, hace dieciocho años todos los integrantes de esta orden, tanto ángeles como demonios fueron brutalmente asesinados- dijo Yukito.

-Disculpe, Tsukishiro-sensei- dijo Syaoran levantando la mano para pedir turno como si estuviera en el colegio-.

-Dos… no mejor que sean tres preguntas- dijo Syaoran con aire pensativo.

-Adelante- dijo Yukito- _definitivamente es suyo…-_pensó a la vez Tsukishiro, y sonrió alegremente al ver la dulce carita que puso Syaoran mientras que pensaba la manera correcta de formular se pregunta.

- La primera pregunta ¿Me podría aclarar quienes eran ángeles y quienes demonios?- pregunto Syaoran.

- Mira los papeles no estaban completos así que no sabemos quiénes eran todos los integrantes de la orden pero de los mencionados Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sonomi Daidouji y Hien Li eran ángeles y Misa Yamasaki Clow Hiragizawa e Irean Li eran demonios.

-La segunda pregunta ¿Cómo es que los asesinaron si por lo visto era una orden desconocida?- pregunto Syaoran.

-Parece ser que alguien de adentro de la organización los traiciono, ese alguien era un espía del que rompió el equilibrio- contesto Yukito.

-Última pregunta ¿Esto como me incluye a mí?- pregunto Syaoran perplejo.

El resto, menos Sakura, sudo una gotita ¡Era tan fácil darse cuenta, si su apellido era Li!

-Si ¿Cómo incluye esto a él?- dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Aquello equivalió a un desmayo general ¡Abría que ser tan distraído como estos dos como para no darse cuenta!

-Aun no te das cuenta de nada ¿verdad?- dijo Eriol levantándose y acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?- pregunto, la verdad es que sospechaba algo al principio pero al oír a qué lado pertenecían ambas personas sus dudas se desvanecieron ya que no era posible, él era un demonio-.

-Hay que decírselo sino, no se dará cuenta…- comento Yamasaki mirando al suelo.

-Syaoran… yo sé que ya te diste cuenta, solo debes aceptarlo- dijo Yukito poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Todas las miradas, incluida una confundida Sakura, se voltearon hacia Syaoran, que tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, no quería aceptarlo, pero de repente lo escucho de nuevo.

_-¡SYAORAN!-_ escucho de nuevo el grito de su sueño pero por alguna razón al escucharlo de nuevo le dolió hasta el alma.

Lo único que los demás vieron fue como se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si esta le doliera horrores.

De repente simplemente cayó.

-Madre…- fue lo último que le escucharon decir antes de desmayarse por completo.

Sakura, que era la que estaba más cerca de él fue la primera en llegar a su lado y tomarlo entre sus brazos recostando su cabeza en sus piernas, pero al efectuar esta acción no pudo evitar notar la curiosa forma de sus alas, negras alas de ángel, inconscientemente pensó que así dormido y callado le gustaba más.

-Yukito… porque sus alas son así- pregunto Tomoyo, todos tenían esa duda si resolver.

-Eso es fácil de responder- dijo con su clásica sonrisa en su rostro- es porque su madre era un demonio y su padre un ángel.

Todos lo miraron absolutamente perplejos ¿eso era posible?

-Eso quiere decir…-comenzó Eriol.

-…Que él es un hibrido- termino Yamasaki.

Sakura solo atino a acariciar sus cabellos chocolate mirándolo atentamente, así que él era uno de los famosos _nefelinx_ de los que su hermano tanto le había hablado para asustarla.

…

Como le van lectores neko-hitomi les trae aquí el capi.

Feliz verano les desea neko-hitomi.

Creen que se merece comentarios o tomatazos, comentarios de preferencia.

Chao chao.


	6. ¿Aceptas o rechazas mi oferta de paz?

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Clamp, la historia es 100% mía y se la dedico a mi buena amiga Draky Lee por ser mi primera lectora.

¿Aceptas o rechazas mi oferta de paz?

Dolor es todo lo que Syaoran podía sentir en ese instante, dolor y nada más que dolor, era una fuerte opresión en su pecho, sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón con el único objetivo de sacárselo de su pecho, de repente sintió como unas cálidas manos le acariciaban el cabello entreabrió los ojos y vio el fastidiado rostro de Sakura, lo miraba indiferente, Syaoran solo atino a suspirar con el mismo fastidio pero no comprendía porque cuando la chica le acarició se sintió tan bien como si esas caricias se las hubiera dado antes pero hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo Sakura girando los ojos.

-Yo tampoco estoy tan feliz de verte-dijo Syaoran sentándose y notando que estaban en su habitación.

-¿Siempre eres así?- pregunto Sakura cruzándose de brazos, Sakura no comprendía por que se había puesto a acariciar el cabello de ese menso, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

-¿Así como?- le contesto Syaoran cruzando los brazos.

-Así de arrogante- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Y tú siempre eres así?- le pregunto Syaoran.

-¿Así como?- le contesto Sakura.

-Así de enojona y sensible- dijo sacándole la lengua también.

A Sakura le apareció una gruesa vena en la frente e hizo un esfuerzo por no ahorcar a Syaoran, pero es que el acababa con su paciencia, la cual por cierto era mucha.

-Por no decir con ese carácter tan mon…- Sakura no le dejo continuar y llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de Syaoran, lo rodeo con ellas y comenzó a estrujarlo con demasiada fuerza.

-No soy un monstruo no, no, no- decía mientras ahorcaba a Syaoran, cuando noto que Syaoran se comenzaba a poner azul, lo soltó.

-¡IBA A DECIR MONUMENTALMENTE PESIMO!- le grito a Sakura demasiado molesto con ella.

-En primera ¡A MI NO ME GRITAS ASI!- le grito a Syaoran en el oído.

-Y ¿la segunda que?- dijo mientras se frotaba el oído.

-Lo siento debí escucharte hasta el final- dijo agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza, ella no solía comportarse así.

-Bueno ya que se le puede hacer, un error lo comete cualquiera- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, a pesar de no llevarse con ella no podía odiarla o tratarla tan mal, eso estaba en contra de sus principios.

-MMM…- eso no se lo esperaba, Sakura mas bien esperaba que le respondiera con más fuerza, al fin y al cobo era un demonio, ¿sería cierto que era un demonio de buen corazón?

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto al ver lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

-Haber… Eriol y Tomoyo salieron, Yamasaki, Chiharu y Mei Ling se regresaron al hospital por que se les había acabado el tiempo del pase de salida y Yukito tuvo que regresar a nuestro mundo para que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra reunión- dijo contándolos con los dedos.

-Así que nos quedamos solos…- dijo Syaoran con tono de misterio.

-No pienses nada….- dijo una sonrojada Sakura al ver la cara que puso Syaoran.

-Eso díselo a Eriol cuando te quedes sola con el- dijo Syaoran mirando para otro lado.

Sakura suspiro, no dudaba que el demonio, o mejor dicho el nefelinx hubiera pensado algo pervertido, aquello le recordó a Sakura que quien se hallaba a su lado no era un demonio puro si no una extraña mezcla de razas que ella pensaba solo se hallaba en las leyendas, empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, pocas veces se podía encontrar a un ser así y no podía perder la oportunidad de tener uno cerca y matar dos pájaros de un tiro: saciar su curiosidad por las antiguas leyendas de su mundo, y conocer la verdad sobre las historias que su hermano le contaba para asustarla cuando era pequeña.

-¿Qué me miras?- pregunto al ver que Sakura lo miraba detenidamente.

Pero la curiosidad de Sakura era tan grande que comenzó a tocar a Syaoran como si fuera un extraterrestre salido de una novela de ciencia ficción.

-¡HEY! Duele…- dijo cuándo Sakura comenzó a jalar de sus alas para extenderlas y mirarlas más de cerca.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenada- pero quisiera observarlas...

Syaoran lo pensó un momento y abrió sus alas, Sakura las miro atentamente grandes alas de ángel común pero negras, las acaricio su tacto era suave como las alas de los ángeles y no áspero como las de los demonios.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita curiosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Syaoran cuando volvió a guardar sus alas.

-Es que en mi mundo hay leyendas de seres como tú, mitad ángel y mitad demonio, según mi hermano eran seres horribles que me llevarían lejos y me comerían pero veo que no es cierto, no me agradas demasiado pero no eres del todo malo…- le replico Sakura.

-La verdad es que yo no… yo estoy… no sé quién soy…- dijo Syaoran bajando la mirada.

-Mi madre solía decir que no importa lo que eres si no quien eres…- dijo Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Conociste a tu madre?- pregunto Syaoran.

-No pero mi hermano siempre me cita sus frases dijo que eso y su dije fue lo único que dejo en este mundo- dijo Sakura enseñándole el dije que llevaba en el cuello.

-¡Es el mismo que yo tengo!- dijo dejando a la vista una cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello con el mismo dije plata con el símbolo de un ala de demonio por el lado derecho y un ala de ángel por el lado izquierdo.

-Es cierto es el mismo…- dijo Sakura cuando los comparo.

-Según Misa, la persona que me adopto, yo ya lo traía puesto cuando me encontró- dijo Syaoran.

-Y que es lo que vas a hacer digo ahora que conoces la verdad…- dijo Sakura mirándolo.

-Ahora que conozco la existencia de esa organización voy a seguir sus ideales no quiero ver más muertes…- dijo poniéndose de pie cerrando el puño.

-Yo también- dijo Sakura imitando a Syaoran.

-Kinomoto te propongo algo… ¿tregua?- dijo Syaoran ofreciéndole su mano a Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo mirándola extrañada.

-A que hagamos un trato seamos compañeros y sigamos los pasos de la organización ¿Qué te parece? ¿Trato?- dijo sonriéndole.

-Trato- dijo aceptando el apretón de manos de Syaoran.

Lo que no sabían era que con esto estaban sellando el destino de un amor que apenas empezaba a florecer.

…

Neko-Hitomi no puede más… pero ¡ha superado su bloqueo creativo! Y llego aquí con la entrega de su fic ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se merece tomatazos o comentarios? Lo dejo a su criterio.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	7. Ataque Frontal

Clásico disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen son de las maestras Clamp.

Confrontación directa.

-Vaya, me parece que ya se llevan mejor- dijo Tomoyo al entrar a la habitación de Syaoran y ver que estaba charlando tranquilamente con Sakura.

-Solo decidimos hacer tregua, yo jamás me terminare de llevar bien con esta plana- dijo señalando hacia Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?- dijo Sakura dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-Sera plana, pero pega duro- dijo Syaoran con las voz ahogada.

-Yo solo dijo que del odio al amor hay un solo paso- dijo Eriol haciendo acto de aparición.

-Por cierto ¿en dónde se habían metido?- pregunto Sakura mirando a Tomoyo.

-Eriol y yo, obviamente yo estaba escondida, fuimos a buscar un lugar donde nos podamos quedar- le respondió Tomoyo.

-Y ¿Quién las va a alojar?- pregunto Syaoran interesado, aparte de los que habían conformado la reunión no sabía de algún demonio dispuesto a ayudar a los ángeles.

-Lo veras pronto…- dijo Tomoyo en aire de misterio.

-Ella va a venir aquí cuando tenga todo listo- dijo Eriol.

-En fin…- dijo Syaoran suspirando, sabía que no les iba a poder sacar ni una sola palabra.

De repente toda la casa comenzó a temblar, repentinamente se abrieron varios portales, de los cuales salieron unas bestias horribles, tenían la forma de grandes lobos con piel de puercoespín, en total eran tres, todos tenían un collar con púas con una cadena agarrada, una mujer sostenía el otro extremo de las cadenas, estaba vestida de negro y un pasamontañas del mismo color le cubría la cara.

-Mátenlos- fue lo único que la mujer dijo, chasque los dedos y las cadenas se soltaron, inmediatamente la mujer desapareció.

Al verse liberados, los lobos, comenzaron a gruñir y avanzar en la dirección que se encontraban las personas, los cuales pasmados no se podían ni mover.

-Atrás de mí- dijo Eriol, el cual ya había invocado su báculo.

Todos siguieron su orden y se posicionaron detrás de él.

-¡Que el poder que se me ha concedido surja para pelear!- dijo un hechizo el cual transformo su báculo en una espada.

Inmediatamente uno de los lobos se abalanzo sobre él, pero lo evito con mucha habilidad, y clavo su espada en el lomo del animal.

Syaoran al ver que no podía hacer nada decidió poner a las chicas fueran de peligro.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo tomando la mano de Sakura guiándola fuera de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Tomoyo.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Eriol, cuando entraron cerraron la puerta y Syaoran la atraco con un escritorio.

Mientras tanto Eriol se había enfrascado en una lucha a muerte con el enorme animal, él lo intentaba morder, mientras que Eriol intentaba darle con la espada, ambos esquivaban hábilmente los ataques del otro, mientras que la sangre que brotaba de la herida del lobo manchaba las ropas de Eriol.

Los dos lobos restantes corrieron detrás de los que se habían escapado y comenzaron a empujar la puerta con sus sobrenaturales fuerzas, Syaoran al darse cuenta de esto empujo con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio tratando de darle mayor resistencia.

Sakura y Tomoyo se agazapaban contra la pared, Tomoyo abrazaba a Sakura, la cual estaba muy asustada, pero estaban preocupadas por Syaoran, la puerta tarde o temprano iba a ceder…

Tal y como se lo esperaban la puerta cedió después de 10 minutos de forcejeo, Syaoran no tuvo más opción que retroceder al ver que había perdido la batalla, y observo impactado como los lobos se llevaban la puerta con todo y escritorio.

Parecía ser que los lobos tenían un sistema ya que uno se quedó en el umbral de la puerta gruñendo, mientras el otro acorralaba a Syaoran y las chicas en una esquina del cuarto.

El lobo que los había acorralado se lanzó sobre de Sakura, por unos segundos lo único que se vio fue el volar de la sangre…

Pero el volar de la sangre de Syaoran, ya que este por acto reflejo abrazo a Sakura aplastándola contra la pared y protegiéndola de la feroz mordida del lobo, la cual recibió directamente en el hombro, después este lo soltó y se alejó un poco, se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, Sakura no podía ver mucho ya que el cuerpo de Syaoran le cubría la vista, pero podía sentir la sangre de Syaoran mojándole las manos y el pecho, Syaoran solo sentía el terrible dolor en el hombro que había usado para proteger a Sakura.

-Syaoran porque…- Sakura estaba pasmada ¿él la había protegido?

-Tal vez no me agrades mucho pero aun así…- dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

-Emm chicos…- dijo Tomoyo con la voz ahogada- y ahora…

No tenían oportunidad en contra de esas criaturas.

El lobo se cansó de esperar y se lanzó de nuevo sobre Syaoran, pero ocurrió un milagro: una flecha entro desde la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos y clavándose en el corazón de la criatura, la cual había pegado un salto tremendo hacia Syaoran.

El segundo lobo al ver a su compañero abatido salto hacia Syaoran para tomar su lugar, pero una segunda flecha le dio el mismo destino de su compañero.

Syaoran, agarrándose con fuerza la herida para que dejara de sangrar, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de las criaturas pero estas se desvanecieron en un revuelo de humo negro.

Inmediatamente Eriol entro a la habitación estaba, un poco herido pero bien.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto.

-Sakura y yo estamos bien pero Syaoran está herido- respondió Tomoyo al ver que ninguno de los castaños podía hablar.

-Los cadáveres se han desvanecido ¿no?- dijo Eriol, el reflejo de sus gafas escondía la burlona expresión de sus ojos.

-Si…- contesto Tomoyo.

-Ya veo…- una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en sus labios pero Tomoyo no pregunto por miedo a la respuesta.

De repente alguien entro por la venta era una mujer de cabello castaño, y ojos rubí, con expresión serena, cubierta por una capa beige.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto pero al mirar a Syaoran, el cual ya había soltado a Sakura, la expresión le cambio a una de preocupación combinada con sorpresa.

-¿¡Syaoran!?- pregunto llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Syaoran noto que llevaba un arco en el hombro- ¿fuiste tú quien nos ayudó?

Acto seguido las piernas le fallaron a Syaoran por el dolor, pero la mujer le impidió que cayera.

-Primero curamos tu herida, luego las explicaciones- dijo como si le hablara a un niño de primaria.

Sakura, quien apenas salía del shock solo atino a preguntar el nombre de la mujer.

-Soy Nakuru Akisuki, soy yo quien las alojara- dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Syaoran.

…

-¿Qué cómo que fallaron?-.

-Así como lo oyes-.

-Imposible…-.

-Es lo que pasó-.

-El amo nos va a matar-.

-Pues esta vez déjame e a mí-.

-Bien siguiente movimiento….-.

…

Como están mis lectores – neko hitomi saluda con su patita- bueno aquí dando el siguiente capítulo he informando que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido porque estoy a punto de entrar a clases, pero hare todo lo posible por traerles los episodios lo más pronto posible.

Neko- hitomi sacude la patita en señal de…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Reencuentros del destino

Reencuentro del destino.

-Syaoran…- una mujer de cabello castaño lo movía suavemente para despertarlo.

-Cinco minutos más mama…- la mujer de cabellos castaños pareció entristecer pero no desistió.

-Syaoran, cariño levántate ya…- acto seguido Syaoran se levantó, pero parecía confundido.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto girando cómicamente la cabeza de lado a lado viendo que estaba en la habitación de una posada.

-Estas en mi posada- le contesto la mujer de ojos rubí.

-¿Pero cómo…- la mujer lo mando a callar.

-Entre Eriol y yo los sacamos de su casa sin que nadie los viera, temía que la persona que los ataco regresara- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién…- nuevamente lo mando a callar.

-Sé que tienes demasiadas preguntas, te la contestare mientras comemos ¿vale?- dijo esperando que no se negara, sabía que había heredado el desconfiado carácter de su padre.

Syaoran la miro con desconfianza pero al final acepto.

La mujer le llevo un rico guiso, pan, agua, y un dulce flan.

-¿Quién eres?- fue la primera pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki, soy la encargada de esta posada- le respondió.

-¿Cómo es que sabias mi nombre?- le soltó.

-Lo sé de la misma manera que sé que tu mama es Irean Li- le contesto mirándolo con tristeza, era la hora de que revelara quien era…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto sabía que la respuesta le dolería…

-Porque ella es mi querida hermana…- dijo Nakuru con un hilito de voz.

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzo Syaoran.

-…Que somos familia- termino Nakuru.

Syaoran sabía que le dolería, todos esos años creyendo que estaba solo, y resulto que uno de sus parientes estaba tan cerca de él.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Tú tienes la esencia de mi hermana en ti por eso es un recuerdo muy doloroso para mi…- comenzó Nakuru con la mirada perdida, pero Syaoran la interrumpió.

-Mientes…-le dijo mirándola aún más seriamente.

-Definitivamente tienes la misma intuición de Hien…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime la verdad…- le exigió Syaoran.

-La verdad es que no te aceptaba como familiar mío hasta hace un momento…- le dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.

Aquello cambio la expresión de Syaoran de seria a sorpresa.

-¿Por qué aceptaste alojarlas?- le pregunto.

-Por qué le debía un favor a Hiragizawa por apoyarme en resolver un problemilla…- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de decisión tan repentinamente?- dijo apartando bruscamente la mano de Nakuru.

-Por ver como sálvate a la chica…- dijo intentando que la dejara volver a acariciar su cabello.

-¿A Sakura?- pregunto rechazando su contacto.

-A pesar de que has vivido toda tu vida sin saber que eres un nefelinx, hasta ahora, tomaste la decisión de salvarla, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que los dos mundos deben de vivir en armonía, ahora me doy cuenta de que la que estaba en un error era yo, y no mi querida Irean… por favor permíteme comenzar de cero - dijo mientras se le escurría una lagrima, y acercaba de nuevo su mano hacia Syaoran.

Syaoran decidió darle una oportunidad, había comprobado que no era mala persona…

-Que bien que se divierten, aprovechen, tienen los días contados…- dijo una siniestra voz detrás suyo.

Ambos se voltearon la voz provenía de una mujer muy bien vestida, no tenía alas, solo unos pequeños cuernos y cola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Nakuru a la defensiva colocando a Syaoran detrás suyo.

-Solo es una pequeña visitita- tras decir esto despacio en una neblina negra.

…

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los ángeles Yukito arreglaba unos asuntos.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- escucho detrás suyo.

Era su hermano gemelo, Yue.

-Pues aquí Yue- le mintió con su enorme sonrisa.

-Mientes…- dijo posando su fría mirada en él.

-Claro que no…- le dijo.

-Fuiste a ver al hijo de Hien ¿cierto o falso?- le dijo Yue.

-Yue que te asegura que…- comenzó Yukito pero Yue lo mando a callar.

-¿Cierto o falso?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Cierto…- contesto por fin Yukito.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no vayas a ver a ese ser que no merece ni vivir, los demonios son seres que deben morir, atacaron a los nuestros y les declaramos la guerra…- le dijo Yue muy severamente.

-Han de haber tenido…- nuevamente lo mandaron a callar.

-Deben morir y punto, no vuelvas a ir- le dijo Yue.

-Si Yue- Yukito sabía que era mejor no llevarle la contraria, pero también sabía que estaba en un error.

…

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- escucho detrás suyo Yamasaki.

-En el hospital madre- le contesto volteando a ver a Misa Yamasaki.

-Sigues con la idea de continuar lo que yo deje…- le dijo sabiendo exactamente lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto a su madre.

-Los ángeles serán puros pero son en realidad seres con ideas retorcidas, comenzaron a matar a los nuestros, cuando nosotros solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo de juzgar y castigar las almas de los humanos pecadores, no vuelvas a ir- dijo mirándolo severamente.

-Si madre…- Yamasaki sabía que ella estaba en un error.

…

-¿Comenzaste a jugar?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Los ángeles son tan crédulos-.

-Los demonios también-.

-El amo es un genio-.

-Sí que lo es-.

-Logro engañar a ambos bando para que pelearan entre si-.

-El amo no tolera ese equilibrio entre bien y mal, prefiere la destrucción y que ambos se destruyan entre si-.

-El juego apenas ha comenzado…-.

…

Qué onda como están lectores, yo sufro por ya voy a entrar a la escuela- neko está arreglando sus útiles- en fin espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, que misterio.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
